Chapter 06: Infiltrate Imperial Territory (Pt.3)
Extra Event (イムカの記憶) Imca's Memories (Knock knock) ?: ... Kurt: You're here, come in. Imca: ... Kurt: I have a personal request for calling you here. This region contains plantlife that's not available in Gallia. I need your help gathering herbs for me, can you do it? Imca: No reason to refuse. Kurt: Excellent. Right then, let's go. Kurt: Perhaps of it's distance from water sources, even plants of the same species have different characteristics to the ones we can find in Gallia. This little blue flower here is something we can't see in Gallia.. Imca: That is Ajuga.. That does not grow in Gallia. Kurt: You know this? Imca: It works as an antiseptic when applied to wounds and has coagulant effects. Mix it into a drink and there is no sickness it can not cure. Kurt: That's some amazing properties. Imca: It's also called the "Lid of Hell's Cauldron". It's medicinal properties are almost miraculous, no harm to taking as much as we can. Kurt: Got it. We'll take as much as we can. Kurt: Should we pick some of these flowers here too? Imca: That one has poison in it's stalks. It is not needed. Kurt: You really know a lot. Imca: Knowledge is necessary in order to live alone. It is not replaceable. Kurt: To live alone, right. Kurt: ...Is it okay for me to ask how you came to be part of the Nameless? Imca: There is nothing to talk about. Kurt: Anytime you think it's okay then. Imca: There will not be a time when I will think that. Kurt: Okay, I'll be very patient then. Imca: ... Kurt: The supply base is just over there. Imca: ... Imca: 3 years ago, a certain girl started a life of wandering. Kurt: Hm..? Imca: ..I'm talking to myself. You do not have to pay attention. Imca: The wanderer moved from place to place, anything she could fit into her mouth was a means to extend her life. Imca: Plants that were hamful. Plants that filled the stomach. Plants that were good for wounds and illness.. Imca: The wanderer fought for the experience and knowledge that she needed and lived on. Imca: Milk from cattle spoiled easily and was often bad for the stomach. Bitter things often contained poison and it numbed the tongue. Imca: Same goes for spicy ones. It strains the stomach and intestines, causing an imbalance to the body. Kurt: So that's how you came to dislike coffee and milk. Imca: The wanderer finally made her way to Gallia and met with a certain person, and she disappeared from the world. Imca: Nobody knows what happened to the wanderer. Imca: ...It's an old tale. Kurt: I see.. I've learnt a lot today. Imca: ..No one else must be told about this. Kurt: I'll keep it deep inside my own heart. Imca: ..mm. Kurt: By the way, can this be eaten? Imca: Ug? Imca: Kyaa?! Kurt: Eh?! Imca: That is not meant to be eaten! Imca: That is not food! That is not food! You should not even pick it up! Kurt: What's wrong? It's just a mushroom? Imca: Don't come near me! That thing's the source of all poison! Throw it away! I don't want to see it! Kurt: Okay.. Sorry about that. Kurt: (She must have some really terrible memories related to mushrooms) Story Imca: We'll take a breather here. There's no where to rest in the road ahead. Gusurg: Smooth sailing to this point. Amy: It's not that much different from the usual missions. I think I've calmed down a little. Annika: All thanks to our Ace! 3: Our worldly Ace's efforts. 56: 24, 3.. We're not at the objective yet, so it's too early to breath a sigh of relief.. 45: That's right. As 56 says, the real work begins here. Valerie: You're forgetting this is a mission for a single platoon to take down a base. 21: Yeah, spend time thinking about it and you realise how absurd it sounds. Alfons: This is one of those missions where you don't spend your time thinking about it. Man, whoever came up with this idea is nuts. 23: The useless men in headquarters have an obligation to undergo my education! 3: Give them the proper training 23, and we might get ourselves a proper army. Imca: ... What.. is this? Imca: Eirush... I never expected to be able to see this flower again. Imca: ... Imca: ..?! Imca: ..ugh!! Kurt: Is something wrong, Ace. Is there something I should know about this flower? Imca: It is nothing. Kurt: This is a unique looking flower. Imca: Do not touch the flower! Kurt: ...! Kurt: ..I got it. I'll tell the rest of the group to avoid passing through this place. Imca: ... Imca: Eirush.. the flower.. of this village. Imca: The flowers that were reduced to ashes that day.. not a single stalk left standing. The flowers of our villlage.. Imca: .. ..! I remember it clearly even to this day... ! Imca: Your eyes, your hair, that lance, shield.. and that blue flame! Imca: Don't be afraid, Imca. Remember why you've lived till this day? Imca: Do not forget, your ambition... Imca: Var is complete now. With Isara Gunther's modifications, the fourth mechanism is finally complete. Imca: I will become stronger. And I swear..! Kurt: Rest time is over. We'll continue with approaching the supply base now. Gusurg: No more turning back, is it? Riela: I'm ready. Kurt: Ace, lead the way please. Imca: You do not have to tell me. Selvaria: ... Selvaria: Eirush.. You've bloomed. Selvaria: Hm.. tracks? They are still fresh. People, in this place..? Unlikely things do happen. Imperial: Colonel Bles, it's almost time to move out. Selvaria: The Marmot's modification tests are supposed to occur tomorrow. There should nothing planned today. Imperial: Our presence is required at a meeting to discuss the progress of the Gallian campaign at 1600 hours today. Selvaria: Hmph.. I've received no support or backup worth talking about and now I'm expected to explain myself. Absurd. Selvaria: Though that may be, this is all for His Grace. I must attend and not soil his name. Selvaria: We're going back to the capital. Are the men ready to move? Imperial: Yes m'am! Selvaria: Eirush.. My immaturity caused your destruction. Cursed memories, farewell. Imca: That is it. No mistake about it. Kurt: Supply base spotted. 12, 13 will be on scouting duty. I will be with 11 to analyze the data. Riela: Roger! Valerie: Leave information gathering to me. Alfons: Let's see how much defense you've actually got! Kurt: Our method of attack changes according to the information gathered. All men, get ready! Operation begin! Mission Briefing This is a surprise attack on the Imperial supply base. This is a mission of highest secrecy, no evidence must be left behind. Split your squad into two sections and eliminate all enemy presence. Finally, the exterior of the base is filled with wild rockforms that may be removed. Strategy Imca must be deployed in this battle, so go ahead and make her a lancer and give her a Sniper in 2I and a scout in 2G. Bring Kurt into 1D as a sniper, deploy a lancer and an assault in 1B and 1C. Put the tank into 1A and leave an assault in this base to defend it. Equip the rockplow to your tank before setting out, be sure to add a +armor damage to your lancer and take up as much armor damage training as you can. Mission Banter Riela: It seems the base isn't set up to defend from an attack properly. Riela: The fortications are thin, I don't think it would be difficult to get past them. Kurt: That's something to be thankful for. Imca: But it never hurts to be careful. Kurt: You're right. This is why we're going to attack from two different directions at the same time to cause panic amongst their ranks. Imca: Leave this side to me. The modifications to my weapon are finally complete, I'm going to show you what I can do with these new powers. Kurt: Excellent. Accomplish your objectives with speed and beat a retreat towards Gallia. Move as fast as you can in order to prevent the enemy from calling reinforcements. Riela: Roger that! Imca: No problem. Kurt: Well then, commence the operation! Phase 1 #Move your tank west and break the rocks. Destroy the enemy tank. #Use Direct Command but before you move out, take out the assault standing on top of the tower to the north of your base. Bring your lancer and assault west. #Use your lancer and move right up to the enemy scout, fire a point blank shot into it's head. Take the west path. #Use your lancer again and take the tank out, stay in the sandbags. #Move Imca west to the ledge. #Activate Open Fire on Imca and move to the point in the ledge closest to the nearest building, lock onto 4 targets and fire. #Bring your sniper to Imca and take out the gunner. #Move your scout to the flag and hide behind the building. Phase 2 #Use your sniper in Area 2 to take out the Ace. #Take the base using your scout. #Bring a lancer into area 3 and take out the tank. #Use the assault in Area 1 and move for the northeast base. #Same action. #Same action. Take the base. #Force withdraw the tank and redeploy it into area 3 south. Shell the scout and move full north. Avoid entering the marshes. Phase 3 #Move your tank full north. #Move your tank north, shell the tower to kill the sniper. #Force withdraw your sniper. #Deploy your sniper, take out the gunner, move north and down the ladder. #Use your sniper and take out the remaining scout, go for the northwest conveyor. #Force withdraw Imca. #Deploy Imca in Area 3 north. Move north and take a shot at the radiator. #Move Imca for the northwest belt. Take a shot again. Phase 4 #Move Imca into the conveyor belt. #Activate Open Fire. Move west as much as you can. Take out the Sniper and the Gunner on top. #Move your sniper into the conveyor. #Move your sniper west sticking to the shortest path possible. Fire at the scout. #Kill the scout with your sniper. #Move your tank for the belt 3 times. Phase 5 #Move your tank through the belt. #Move your tank north. #Break the rocks with your tank, shell the scout. #Use your Sniper or tank to take out the remaining Assaults. Rewards Aftermath Kurt: We've done quite enough damage to the supply base. The mission is complete. Gusurg: Great, let's go back to Gallia! Imca: Our return route may use the shortest path possible, it does not matter. 3: Let's make our escape before the Imperials arrive, the most basic of basics. 21: Everyone, let's stay alive and return to Gallia! Kurt: The foreign mission is a success. Annika: We did it! Kurt is amazing! Kurt: The merit goes to Imca this time. Without her efforts it would have been a much more difficult operation. Amy: That's right! Imca, thank you! Giulio: Imca is amazing! Imca is capable! And to top it off also cute! 21: Did you just take the opportunity to confess.. But frankly, that was great work. Riela: Imca, thanks to you everyone made it in one piece! Thank you! Imca: ... Imca: ...It is not comfortable. Amy: She ran away?! 23: Someone hold her down! I'm going to educate her till she begs for mercy! Alfons: You know? You have to be gentle with the little kitties. Valerie: A kitty, more like a panther with the speed she ran away. Annika: I don't think I will lose in a sprint though! Wait!! Gusurg: Oh dear. It's really too soon to be relaxed. Riela: They are doing well hiding their anxiety though. Kurt: According to the plans the southeastern Imperial forces should be expelled if all goes to calculations. If they are right then the forces in this area should now be beating a retreat into the deserts to the north. Gusurg: Which is to say once we cross that border into Gallia we're guaranteed a degree of safety. 45: Kurt, great work out there. Kurt: I didn't do much this time. You should thank Imca. 45: That is not true, everyone was prepared for the worst, including me. But your unwavering faith that we will pull through really gave us a lot of confidence. 45: That really is the best a soldier can ask for. Kurt: Is that so, thank you for your kind words. I'll keep them to heart. Riela: Aren't you glad, Kurt! Gusurg: Seems like Kurt's learnt a few things about what being a true leader is all about. Kurt: I'm picking up something new from you guys every single day. I'm going to properly thank Imca for her work today later, that okay with you Gusurg? Gusurg: You'd think an insensitive man like yourself wouldn't learn, but once you start, you don't know how to stop. Riela: You pick things up fast like a child even at 20! Kurt: I wish I could continue being like this till I'm 100. Gusurg: You saying it makes it almost seem like it may happen Kurt. Riela: Ahaha! Kurt's really funny! Kurt: ..I was actually being serious. Imca: ... Kurt: So I found you. Imca: ..I can not get used to lively scenes. Kurt: Sorry, I was the one who got them so excited. Imca: It's not 7's fault. Kurt: I really have much to thank you for for the work you did today Imca. Imca: I did not do anything special. Kurt: You put on the strongest face while out there. You must have thought of going over to the Empire alone before. Imca: ..Not really, no. Kurt: Tell me then, why do you keep your gaze towards the east? Imca: ..no particular reason. Crowe: Well, didn't see you for a bit, where did you go? Kurt: I have nothing to report. Crowe: Is that so.. Oh, did you hear, the supply base in the Empire got wrecked for some reason. Kurt: Good news for our army. Crowe: It is. Not such great news for the Imperials though. They mustn't have seen it coming. Don't know who did it but really that man's done some good today. Kurt: ... Isler: The Nameless have returned safely? The missions given to them this far could not have been easy. To think they'd survive for even this long.. Isler: Kurt Irving, you're a little bit more capable than you ought to be. ..and that's the reason why you're such a handful. Notes/Trivia *Like Direct Command, Open Fire starts Imca's turn with her maximum AP regardless of how many turns she has been used before in the same phase. *Unlike Direct Command, Imca's maximum AP depends on the currently equipped class. *Using Open Fire heals Imca to full health. *Open Fire deals damage according to the weapon you have equipped. A lancer will deal far more damage to armored targets than a scout would. *Open Fire deals area effect damage. If Imca activates her attack adjacent to any enemies, she will hurt herself and none of the other locked-on targets will be hit by the attack. *Similarly, multiple enemies clustered in the same area take multiple instances of Open Fire damage. This is particularly useful if a tank that would not be destroyed by a single bolt is surrounded by other infantry. *Not all locked-on targets will receive damage due to trajectory interruption from the landscape. *"Eirush" is the name of the blue flower that grows in Tiluca. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions